


【居北】俗套【朱白】

by Marilyn_Roses



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marilyn_Roses/pseuds/Marilyn_Roses
Summary: 就……很俗套的带娃日常₍₍ ᕕ(´◓ω◔)ᕗ⁾⁾





	【居北】俗套【朱白】

**Author's Note:**

> 就……很俗套的带娃日常₍₍ ᕕ(´◓ω◔)ᕗ⁾⁾

#1.带球跑

朱一龙是个A，白宇是个B。  
B，这是个多么适合累死累活奔跑打拼为工作奉献一生的性别，有生育能力那都是小几率事件。  
白宇到了跟朱一龙画押卖身【啊呸】拍照领证的那一刻，都没考虑过生娃的可能。  
可谁能想到，有一回朱一龙发了次烧，生理期（？？？）提前了几天，家里又没囤够避孕套，白宇就特么中招了。

妊娠反应强不强烈和显不显孕肚，这都看个体。  
白宇在体质上就比O有优势，怀孕三个月了，他也只是觉得自己最近吃面放醋放得有点狠，没察觉什么异常。

朱一龙那会儿在海外拍摄了一个月，回到家打开门，刚打算在门口把外套晾上，就嗅到了白宇的衣服上有种不一样的气息。  
他欣喜若狂地冲到屋里，却看到白宇在收拾行李。  
“怎么回事？你想带球跑？！”朱一龙一脸震惊地站在卧室门外。  
“什么带球跑，我就接了个活动，明天去趟外地……”  
白宇把箱子阖上踢一边，朝他翻了个白眼。  
过了几秒，他才意识到朱一龙的话哪里不对。  
“等等……带球跑？？？？”

 

“卧槽！！我特么还有这功能？！！！！”

 

#2.偏好

朱一龙想要个女儿。  
从知道白宇怀上的第一天起，他就天天念叨着女儿。衣服要看女款的，墙纸要换有Hello Kitty的，就连对着白宇肚子说话都是温情脉脉的。  
他那一脸傻笑白宇实在嫌弃到不行，看着就想把他从自己身上推开。  
然而，事与愿违，朱一龙给娃娃的，是一条Y染色体。白宇在产房里嚎了老半天，生下了个大胖小子。

第二天，白宇坐在病床上，半晌才开始说话。  
“……你不是说你喜欢女儿吗？”  
朱一龙没有抬起头看他。  
“你不是说你不喜欢儿子吗？”  
“你把他放下！你都抱着他看一个多小时了！”  
瞧着朱一龙抱着孩子目不转睛的模样，白宇的心跟灌了柠檬可乐似的，冒着又酸又甜的泡泡。

 

#3.小跑

朱一龙在带娃上比白宇积极：监督吃饭、陪作业、睡前故事，一样不落。白宇都觉得自己插不上手，最后就在边上附和两句，然后打游戏。  
儿子还在上幼儿园，朱一龙就已经兴致勃勃地要跟他比赛打篮球、打拳。

两人都在或者爷爷奶奶外公外婆搭把手，那还好。  
等到朱一龙外出拍戏一段时间，白宇要跟孩子独处了，白宇才发现：原来自己儿子野得跟个猴儿似的。  
家里那两层楼根本困不住他，孩子哇啦哇啦地从卧室跑到客厅，又从窗台滚到沙发，不带他出门根本不消停。  
看着精力万分充沛的儿子，白宇捂了把脸。  
“我……我是养了第三只狗么，没事儿还得带出门遛遛的？”  
话刚出口，白宇灵光一闪，翻出个背带，给他儿子套上了。

出门后，白宇给朱一龙发了段录像。  
视频里，儿子穿着背带一个劲儿往前冲，他在后面用绳把儿子揎着。  
发完，白宇还在底下配上俩字——  
『遛崽。』

 

#4.不学好

孩子升小学的时候，家里给他买了台儿童手机。  
白宇带着儿子出门，儿子顾着低头玩手机。  
白宇侧过头瞥了瞥，揉了揉儿子的小脑瓜：“抬头看路。”  
这话还没说完多久呢，白宇自己也掏出个手机边走边看。  
眼看着他俩就要咣当撞前面玻璃门了，在餐厅大堂跟服务员报预订姓名的朱一龙扭过头看了一眼，赶忙冲上前挡住，将这一大一小揽到怀里。

“你别带坏我儿子。”  
在包间坐下之后，朱一龙就开始哼哼。  
“诶，我怎么就带坏你儿子了？我还叫他看路来着？”  
白宇才反驳了一句，他和儿子的手机就被朱一龙收走了。  
“你没收他手机，还把我的也收了……”  
“吃火锅玩什么手机，你也不怕掉锅里。”  
白宇不服气，一旁的小家伙倒是心理平衡了。他抓了一块桌上的西瓜，美滋滋地围观爸爸们拌嘴。

 

#5.吐槽

儿子不愧是亲生的，调皮起来跟白宇一个样，耍起赖来就是个小朱一龙。赶上长身体的时候，体力值暴涨，两人追着小祖宗跑，觉得命都要搭上了。  
正好公司给他俩接了个双人采访，两人终于在忙工作、忙生活的间隙，逮上了这么一个诉苦的机会。  
朱一龙和白宇，两个人好像表演相声似的，你一句我一句地对着主持人数落自家儿子。结果讲了老半天，主持人和观众发出了一长串“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”，然后开始一个劲儿地夸他们儿子可爱。

“卧槽，凭什么……”  
白宇看着弹幕特别无语，朱一龙在一旁也舔起了后槽牙。  
愤愤不平了不到五秒，朱一龙就突然弹了起来，“咔”地一下把电视关了。

“靠！儿子看到这节目咋办！！”  
“……………………完蛋！！”

 

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 今天在路上看见一个好可爱的小男孩儿啊，就突然在想，他俩要是有个儿子也很好玩哈哈哈哈  
> 啊，我是个起名废……就废到给自家乌龟起名叫“龟苓膏”的地步……我就不祸害他俩儿子了。


End file.
